The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more specifically to a ribbon transport for a folder superstructure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,479 discloses a method of operating a web-fed rotary printing machine. A web, on the web path through the rotary printing machine, runs successively through a first pull unit upstream of the printing unit, a sixth pull unit embodied by the cooling unit, and a second pull unit upstream of the turner bars. A slitting device divides the web into two web streams, each of which passes through one of respective third pull devices. A fourth pull device is located upstream of the folding former, and a fifth pull device is located downstream of the folding former.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,704 discloses a web-fed press including a plurality of reel carriers and a plurality of groups of printing units. Following the printing of the printing material in the printing units, the printing material is supplied to a folder superstructure.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2006/0157924 discloses a folder superstructure in which ribbon bundles formed from printed webs pass over pull rolls, then past gathering rolls to an RTF.